


Is it the tail?

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Jun, Mermaid Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Jun is a merman and he tells the one person who might understand.





	Is it the tail?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the arashi_exchange for eiko_lotus. For the prompt of a magical creature falling for a normal human being. Tbh, this started really with the thought ‘Satoshi really likes fish…doesn’t he?’

“I’m a merman.”  
  
Satoshi blinks slowly. Jun fidgets, but gives him time to process.  
  
“Well,” he starts, looking down at Jun’s very real human legs. “You don’t look like a mermaid.”  
  
“Well of course I don’t look like a mermaid, because I’m a merman,” Jun rolls his eyes, but there’s still that nervous twitch to him. Is it a joke? A hidden camera? But they’re in Jun’s private apartment in the middle of the night. There’s no way he’d let anyone in here with a camera, Satoshi thinks logically.  
  
“Okay,” Satoshi shrugs. Maybe this is a coping mechanism for Jun. Maybe he just  _thinks_  he’s a mermaid or something. A fetish of some sort. He looks around Jun’s apartment instead of at Jun himself. So clean.  
  
Jun looks annoyed at his casual acceptance. “You’re not taking me seriously,” the younger accuses and Satoshi tilts his head to the side, meeting the indignation in the other’s eyes with his calm ones. “I’m serious. I’m a merman.”  
  
“There’s no such thing as mermaids, Jun-kun,” Satoshi says slowly, as if he’s talking to a child and Jun sighs when the other ignores his correction (“Merman, Satoshi-kun”). In Satoshi’s brain, Jun hasn’t aged at all since their debut. A trait, Jun thinks, is because of Satoshi just not being good at changing his mind once it’s been set. That particular personality trait has been the bane of Jun’s existence, who has always wanted to be seen as something more to their lethargic leader. “Have you been drinking?”  
  
“No,” he shakes his head and reaches for the other’s wrist and drags the other toward the bathroom. He was expecting this. “Here, I’ll show you.”  
  
As soon as they enter, Jun starts stripping. He’s not wearing much, knowing that he’d have to do this to prove to Satoshi he is, in fact, a mermaid—Mer _man_.   
  
“Jun-kun?” There’s a slight note of panic when Jun takes off his underwear as well. It isn’t like they haven’t been naked together before, but he guesses suddenly getting naked might have alarmed the other.   
  
“I’m showing you, shut up,” Jun snaps, getting into the Jacuzzi he’d installed as soon as he moved in. Being a mermaid meant needing a large bath and he bought the biggest one. It could probably fit all the members of Arashi inside with some room to spare, but he still finds it confining when he has his tail out. It's already full of water and some of it splashes out as he gets in. He takes off his metal cuff last, putting it on a safe place right outside of the tub. The magic that kept him in his human form was in that cuff. It was in most of his jewelry, really, having learned the ritual from his mother. The magic clung to metal best, so he never leaves his apartment without a few accessories, just in case one becomes lost or stolen.  
  
The itching starts as soon as he’s fully bare, starting from his waist and down to his toes. Satoshi stands just beyond reach, motionless since Jun had started stripping. He’s watching with curious eyes, focused on Jun’s toes.   
  
The scales come first. They trail down his sides and then over and around his legs. And then everything starts sticking together. Jun lets out a moan and a shudder and Satoshi’s eyes snap up to Jun’s but Jun’s too busy watching his own tail appear. It’s kind of gross, seeing skin stretch and change, feeling the bones and joints join together. But soon he has his tail out, the first time he’s ever shown it to anyone outside of his family.   
  
He flips it out of the water slightly, letting it touch the surface of the water, splashing a bit. “Well?” he says, looking over to Satoshi who hasn’t moved an inch. Their eyes meet. “Do you believe me now?”  
  
Satoshi blinks and then lets his eyes fall on the tail that glistens purple in the artificial light. He swallows loudly. “Can I touch it?” the smaller man asks and Jun nods, lifting himself up a bit so that Satoshi can get to him.   
  
He starts from the tail, trailing soft, gentle fingers over the fin, eyes wide and filled with awe. Jun can’t help but smile. He picked the right person to tell first. He shivers a bit though, as those fingers move up the scales. He’s never really had anyone touch his tail that wasn’t family and that had been only when he was younger. It feels intimate, too intimate, to be touched this way now by someone who has long held his affections.   
  
All at once he realizes how exposed he is and he clears his throat. “So, um, yeah. This is my tail. I’m a merman. It’s a thing.” he reaches for his cuff but Satoshi’s hand shoots out to stop him.   
  
“Wait,” he says, eyes desperate. “Wait.”  
  
Jun’s brows furrow, but he withdraws his hand. Satoshi relaxes and smiles, reaching out to touch again. “It’s so pretty…” he says finally after long moments of silence. Jun feels his skin prickle and his scales feel tight. Satoshi rubs at his scales, trailing up and Jun squirms when Satoshi starts rubbing somewhere…well, somewhere he shouldn’t really be rubbing, to be honest.   
  
“Satoshi-kun, that’s…”  
  
“What?” Satoshi looks up, hand still stroking up and down the center of his tail. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“No, it doesn’t it’s just…” he shudders and then finally knocks Satoshi’s hand away, curling. He’s gotten hard in this form before, but not with anyone around and he’s quite embarrassed about how it all works.   
  
“Jun-kun,” Satoshi says and he’s kneeling at the edge of the tub, unbothered by how wet his clothing is becoming. There’s something gleaming there in the depths of his eyes. Jun isn’t sure what it is but it both frightens him and beckons him closer. “I want to see.”   
  
“See what?” Jun questions, tail curled so that Satoshi can’t see how aroused he’s gotten from just touching. “It’s about time I turn back into a human, don’t you think? And then we can discuss…this.” He motions to his tail.   
  
“Jun-kun.” There’s steel in Satoshi’s voice, the kind he doesn’t usually insert unless he wants to be listened to. Jun stops trying to get to his cuff, which Satoshi has blocked access to with his arm in the way. “Stop.”  
  
“Satoshi-kun, I don’t think you understand…”  
  
“You brought me here to see, Jun-kun. Let me see.” Jun swallows at the seriousness in Satoshi’s face. Slowly he lets himself uncurl. He’s still somewhat aroused, but the confusion has let the first flames of desire calm a bit. He’s nervous now. He doesn’t know exactly what Satoshi’s getting at, doesn’t know if this is just an interest in his tail or an interest in Jun himself.   
  
He’s terrified it’s the former.   
  
Satoshi smiles, pleased, and he resumes stroking at Jun’s tail. Jun can’t help but moan slightly. Each touch sends a shiver up Jun’s spine and slowly he feels himself harden more.   
  
It’s weird, the way the scales part slightly, right where his cock usually would be. To Jun, it looks like a tentacle from hentai or something and he’s so embarrassed about it. But Satoshi seems ridiculously enamored.   
  
Enamored by his cock. Jun feels himself blush red. “Satoshi-kun…” he whines, but Satoshi shushes him, hand leaving the scales to stroke his dick. Jun’s tail twitches, sending a wave of water over the edge and Satoshi’s hand vanishes and Jun lets out another whine, unable to hide the want. But Satoshi hasn’t run away, instead he’s stripping and Jun is momentarily taken aback, unable to function correctly being exposed so suddenly to the object of his desire.   
  
“What does this mean?” Jun questions slowly, watching as Satoshi gets into the tub with him.   
  
“You like me,” Satoshi says with a soft smile, leaning forward. “And I like you.” Satoshi’s hand finds Jun’s cock again, stroking it. “Otherwise you would have kept this to yourself until the end of time.” The way Satoshi’s brain works sometimes confuses Jun who likes order and not spontaneity.   
  
“That wasn’t it at all,” Jun says but Satoshi’s already got his lips on Jun's and he’s apparently done with talking, situating himself in the other’s lap, rubbing his human dick against Jun’s merman one, which really wasn’t all that different. But Jun's never been touched this way before, not in this body and never so intimately and with someone he loves. “Satoshi-kun…” he moans into their kiss, overwhelmed.  
  
“I always liked you, Jun-kun,” Satoshi says, hand finding their cocks and rubbing them together. Water sloshes around them dangerously as Jun’s tail twitches with arousal. “And now you have a tail. A fish tail,” Satoshi giggles a bit. “You’re my biggest catch.”   
  
Jun wants to protest at being compared to a fish but Satoshi twists his hand a certain way and Jun shouts and shudders, his tail slapping the surface, sending water everywhere as he cums.   
  
“Beautiful,” Satoshi mutters, still stroking Jun’s cock. He’s still hard, watching every expression on Jun’s face as he comes down from his high. “Did you know your eyes change to purple too?” Satoshi asks when Jun looks like he’s got some control back. Jun’s trying to knock Satoshi’s hand away, too sensitive now, but Satoshi doesn’t allow it. “You have scales trailing down your face as well.”  
  
“Satoshi-kun, please…” Jun whines as the other continues to stroke him. “Too much.”   
  
“Were you born at sea?” Satoshi asks. “In the deep waters off the coast of Japan? Or were you born in a bathtub like this?” He leans forward to nuzzle at the scales decorating Jun’s cheeks. “Tell me, Jun-kun.”   
  
“In a bathtub,” Jun keens and wiggles. “Satoshi-kun, it’s too much.”  
  
“So is your family all mermaids, or just you, Jun-kun?”  
  
“Mermen,” Jun gasps as Satoshi lets his fingers wander to play with the scales just below his cock. “My father’s a merman. It’s passed down to the men in our family.”   
  
“So are there no female mermaids?” Satoshi questions, but he seems to be looking around the bathroom for something and not focusing on Jun even though he’s playing with the sensitive scales of what would be his merman crotch. “Where’s your lube, Jun-kun?”  
  
“In the bathroom?” Jun frowns. “I don’t have any.”   
  
Satoshi huffs slightly and tightens his hand around Jun’s cock. “How are we gonna fuck if there’s no lube?”  
  
“You could let me turn back into a human and we can go to the bedroom?” Jun tries, but Satoshi is already shaking his head and for some reason that…hurts. Did Satoshi only like his tail? But then the older makes an exclamation of joy and he’s reaching over to grab at the bottle of coconut oil Jun leaves in the bathroom for his hair. “This will work,” Satoshi beams as he pours some into his hand.   
  
“Um, Satoshi-kun, I’ve never had sex in this form. I don’t know if I have a…” Jun trails off as the older reaches around and starts preparing himself. His mouth goes dry.  
  
“Are you hard again, Jun-kun?” Satoshi questions, breathing coming in heavy gasps as he stretches himself. “I wanna try.”   
  
“Oh god,” Jun lets out a strangled noise as the other whimpers. “Oh god, yes. Oh god.”   
  
Satoshi positions himself over Jun’s cock and sinks down slowly, moaning as he’s filled and Jun grips the edges of the tub tight. His fin curls slightly with the effort of not thrusting into the heat of Satoshi’s body. He’s had sex before in his human body, but his merman body was much more sensitive to touch and this…this was mind-blowing.  
  
“Satoshi, I don’t…” Jun pants, trying so hard not to thrust into the heat of Satoshi’s body. “ I need to…”  
  
“Move, Jun-kun,” Satoshi says after a moment, eyes clouded over by lust as they meet Jun’s. “Fuck me.”   
  
Jun doesn’t need to be told twice as he rocks up, the movement making water splash everywhere but the two of them don’t even care anymore. They’re lost in their lust for each other and their mouths connect as Jun fucks into the warm and pliant body above him. “Jun…” Satoshi moans out and it spurs Jun on, his tail splashing water everywhere. Satoshi’s hand tangles in Jun’s hair and their kisses take on a desperate measure.   
  
Satoshi cums with an arch of his back and a note on his tongue, beautiful in every way to the shining eyes of his lover. Jun fucks him through it, through the shivers and whimpers and doesn’t cum again until Satoshi’s fingers find the back of his ears, where long slits open and close uselessly and he shudders through another orgasm, moaning Satoshi’s name.  
  
There’s barely any water left in the bathtub now that Jun has practically splashed it all out with his tail. When he pulls out Satoshi makes this high pitched keening sound that almost makes Jun want to thrust back in but he’s exhausted and there’s always next time.  
  
Jun’s mind snaps awake again and he looks at the older who is climbing to his feet on unsteady legs, looking sleepy and ready for bed. Would there be a next time? What was this?   
  
He reaches for his cuff, feeling vulnerable in this state. He can’t move like this and he sighs as the scales melt away for human flesh, fins turning into feet and he gets out of the tub as well. Satoshi has gone to the shower, rinsing off the tub water which Jun had put a bit of salt in to make it seem like the ocean. He joins Satoshi under the spray and the other looks up at him, beaming sleepily like he always does.   
  
“Jun-kun, wash my back,” Satoshi says and turns so that the other can do just that. Jun sighs inwardly. They needed to talk, but Jun was afraid. Afraid of rejection.   
  
“What now?” Jun asks finally after they’re clean and Satoshi is looking through his drawers for something to wear.   
  
“What do you mean?” Satoshi questions, pulling out dark blue boxers out from the bottom of Jun’s drawers, a smaller pair that doesn’t really fit Jun anymore but is perfect for the slighter Satoshi.   
  
“What…what happened in there. It’s…” Jun struggles to find the words.  
  
“I already told you, Jun-kun,” Satoshi slides on the boxers and walks over to Jun who’s nervously fiddling with his fingernails. “I like you. And you like me.” For a moment his eyes get serious and he taps at Jun’s nose to get his attention. “The tail is just an added bonus.” Jun gapes at this. How did he know—  
  
Satoshi pushes Jun into the bed. “Now get under the covers so we can sleep. There’s still work tomorrow and I need to go back to mine to get a change of clothing.”   
  
“You can just wear some of mine,” Jun blurts out even as he’s being manhandled into bed and Satoshi laughs at that. For some reason, it’s this domesticity that calms Jun down. When they’re finally settled into the warmth of Jun’s king sized bed, fingers curled around each other’s, Satoshi yawns sleepily. “If you want, we can go fishing next week when we have no schedules,” his voice is almost dreamy now, already half into slumber. “You can swim in the sea.”   
  
“I’ve never swam in the sea before,” Jun says, looking down at his lover. Satoshi smiles, even though his eyes are already closed.   
  
“Let’s go and swim together.”  
  
(Later, they find out that Jun does have a hole. And it’s self-lubricating, much to Satoshi’s delight. “Fish oil,” Satoshi grins and Jun pushes him away with his tail.)


End file.
